WCPW Loaded Episode 3
WCPW Loaded #3 was a British wrestling show which aired on Whatculture's Youtube channel on July 11, 2016. It was the third show promoted by WCPW and the third episode of Season One of the WCPW Loaded series. The main event featured Joe Hendry taking on Rampage for the #1 contendership for the WCPW World Championship after Hendry had called the latter out at the start of the show. It also featured the debut of the first tag team stable in WCPW; Prospect. Staging As with the previous two episodes, WCPW Loaded #3 was staged at Warehouse 34 in Newcastle-upon-Tyne. The show took place on 16 June 2016 and was then edited and debuted on tape-delay on 11 July 2016 through the WhatCulture YouTube channel. Loaded #3 featured more wrestling than previous shows, contiaining five matches in total as opposed to the previous four, with fewer backstage segments. The commentary team for WCPW Loaded #3 were King Ross and Adam Blampied (who replaced Simon Miller), Ryan Devlin performed as ring announcer while Kenny McIntosh acted as the sole backstage interviewer for this episode. The show was filmed back-to-back with WCPW Loaded #4 and the Built to Destroy special, the shows taking place on the same night. The matches were all filmed at Warehouse 34 but the commentary and 'backstage' segments were filmed separately in front of a green-screen with backgrounds superimposed in. These elements were then edited into the show. Background The show continued with the storylines from the two previous episodes as the series built towards Built to Destroy. Rampage and Big Damo had been annouced as competing for the WCPW World Championship at Built to Destroy, meanwhile El Ligero and Martin Kirby continued their ongoing fued after Kirby had cost Ligero a shot at the Ring of Honor title. James R. Kennedy was continuing to develop his Prospect stable while Primate had made a dominant debut. Card Rundown Loaded #3 opens with King Ross announcing that he will be on his own on commentary duties tonight as Simon Miller is away training to be a wrestler. Joe Hendry is in the ring with his new tag partner Joseph Conners and says that he has something he needs to do on his own. He questions Rampage's position as #1 contender for the vacant WCPW World Chapionship and calls him out. Rampage heads to the ring with manger Adam Blampied and Blampied runs down Hendry before accepting the challenge on Rampage's behalf. Blampied then heads to the commentary box to call the rest of the show with Ross. Undercard Primate v Joe Coffey Primate vs Joe Coffey is the first match up, with Primate being accompanied by Suzie Kennedy. Both men undertake some power moves before brawling on the outside of the ring. When they return to the ring Kennedy hands Primate a wrench and he hits Coffey with it forcing the referee to disqualify Primate. Despite the match having ended, Primate fetches a chair and begins choking Coffey with it before knocking out the referee as he tries to intervene. Primate eventually stops his assault and stands supreme. Big Damo v Drake Big Damo heads to the ring next, accompanied by Jack the Jobber. The pair discuss Damo's upcoming match with Rampage before Jack hands his charge a t-shirt. Drake then hits the ring to challenge Damo for his #1 contenders spot for the WCPW World Championship. Damo accpts and the two begin the match immediately. Drake hits a number of powerful moves but proves no match for Damo who wins convincingly. Backstage Kenny McIntosh is with Jay Lethal who promotes his upcoming match at Built to Destroy against Noam Dar. Lethal says that Dar is one of the best wrestlers in the UK which is why Ring of Honor have allowed Lethal to put the ROH World Championship on the line as Lethal says that he will prove that he is the best wrestler in the world. Prospect v Myers & Mercer The first ever WCPW tag team match is next as Prospect take on newcomers Mitchell Myers and Ryan Mercer. Archer and Gracie are accompanied by James R. Kennedy and work closely as a team. After Myers gets some offence in, Prospect cut off Archer in the corner and work through a range of double team moves before dropping him headfirst into the mat and picking up the win. Martin Kirby v El Ligero Martin Kirby is out next and after his entrance he grabs the mic from Ryan Devlin and insists he will introduce his opponent himself. Kirby introduces El Ligero but instead a large man dressed enters the ring. Kirby begins the match and works over the imposter while commentating on his own match on the mic. Kirby hits a range of moves on Fat Ligero but keeps pulling out of pinfalls on a two count to prolong the match. Kirby eventually goes to take a drink and makes to spit it in Fat Ligero's face but hits the referee instead. As Kirby argues with the ref the real El Ligero runs to the ring and replaces the imposter on the canvas. When Kirby turns around and goes for another pin, Ligero reverses and rolls Kirby up for the three count. Kirby is furious and heads to the back to remonstrate with Adam Pacitti but the genral manager is unimpressed. Main Event: Rampage v Joe Hendry The main event is the match between Rampage and Joe Hendry that was agreed at the start of the show, with the winner being recognised as the number one contender for the WCPW World Championship. Rampage is accompanied by Adam Blampied who has left the commentry box for the duration. The two mwn have a back and forth match but Rampage begins to take control, using his power moves to overwhelm Hendry. Hendry begins to feed off the crowd however and starts to "Hulk-up", hitting a succession of moves and turning the momentum. After hitting a near pinfall Hendry is about to go for another move when Blampied trips him up from the outside and he runs into a Samoan drop from Rampage for the win. Matches Videos |-| Part 1= |-| Part 2= |-| Part 3= |-| Part 4= |-| Part 5= |-| Part 6= Category:Shows Category:WCPW Loaded Episodes Category:Joe Hendry/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joseph Conners/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Rampage/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Primate/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joe Coffey/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Big Damo/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Pacitti Club/Appearances (Team) Category:Drake/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Jay Lethal/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Mitchell Myers/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Leon Mercer/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Lucas Archer/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Alex Gracie/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Prospect/Appearances (Team) Category:Martin Kirby/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Fat Ligero/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:El Ligero/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:B-Generation X/Appearances (Team) Category:Adam Blampied/Appearances (Manager) Category:James R. Kennedy/Appearances (Manager) Category:Jack King/Appearances (Manager) Category:Suzie Kennedy/Appearances (Manager) Category:Adam Pacitti/Appearances (General Manager) Category:Adam Blampied/Appearances (Commentator) Category:King Ross/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Kenny McIntosh/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Ryan Devlin/Appearances (Ring Announcer)